According to the known state of the art, such a device for acquiring, storing and evaluating the data of a checking process can make use a so-called box key which is provided at the site of the checking process and which, after completion of the checking process, is inserted by the supervising person into a time clock carried by this person, which causes the time and the location of the checking process to be marked in the time clock. After completion of a plurality of checking processes, the data stored in the time clock can be evaluated in the required manner.
This known device is disadvantageous inasmuch as the number of different keys available for such a system is limited, which makes it possible, in a relatively simple manner, to tamper with the storage of the checking processes and to circumvent the marking system in the data acquisition device, for example for simulating checking processes.